


Kiss prompt: lute pie

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the kitchen, Music, Tumblr Prompt, floury hands, set sometime towards the end of checkmate i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Kiss prompt from tumblr:22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.So glad to get one for these two idiots!
Relationships: Adam Blacklock/Kate Somerville





	Kiss prompt: lute pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinaceina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinaceina/gifts).



“ _J’ay prins amours a ma devise_

_pour conquerir joyeuseté;_

_heureux seray en cest’ esté,_

_se puis venir a mon emprinse…_ ”

The lute had fallen into the flour sack and the rolling pin careered away across the uneven stone floor. The results of Adam’s impromptu serenade had taken them both by surprise: there had been a moment of mutual respect between artists as Kate worked on the pastry and Adam’s fingers plucked the instrument’s strings. Then she had met his eyes before he could hide the desire lying open in his gaze, and her own response had come with – for the first time – no thought for her dead husband.

Adam got flour in his hands as he lifted her onto the heavy wooden bench. He got flour in her dark hair as he threaded those clever, creative fingers into loose braids.

Kate’s palms were already coated, and she had no care for the two perfect prints she had successfully left on the seat of Adam’s dark hose as she pulled him between her knees.

If he was perturbed by the forwardness of the young widow he did not show it but laughed softly against her mouth. He ran his fingertips longingly over the skin around the top of her bodice, tickling her with a touch that was augmented by the scratch of lace edging and the dusting of flour that slipped between her skin and clothes.

Perhaps, it would occur to Kate later, she had been at Flaw Valleys on her own for too long – it never entered her imagination that anyone else might come into the kitchen.

“Oh,” said Philippa mildly, looking down at the rolling pin she had kicked and then looking up again at the guilty pair clinched over a forgotten spread of suet pastry and its floury halo.

Adam flushed pink, but Kate’s hold was tight enough that he could not easily extract himself from her limbs until she blinked and remembered herself also. With some urgency, Adam stepped back from the table and brushed ineffectually at the white powder on his clothes. He was beetroot red from his sharp jaw to the tips of the ears that protruded slightly from beneath sweeping dark hair.

Kate was still mesmerised, even though she was aware of her daughter carefully crossing the room now.

“I’m just – “ Philippa paused and looked down into the flour sack. She looked up at Adam with round eyes, and her mother saw approbation enter her expression. Before Kate could give a defence of her actions, Philippa bent and retrieved the lute from the sack. “It might need a dust before you play it,” she said stiffly, and placed it on the edge of the table.

Absent-mindedly, she helped herself to one of the small pies that were cooling on the surface by the window, and then she left, with a quietly murmured, “good day.”

Her words ringing in Kate’s head seemed to take on a wholly unintended meaning, and, imagining herself as the flour-dusted instrument, Kate clapped both hands to her mouth to muffle the hysterical laughter bubbling up.

Adam stared at her, a wondrous smile spreading anew over his face.


End file.
